Avenging the Titans
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Raven is the last one convinced to dress up for their group Halloween costume, the Avengers. Part 2 of my story-a-day challenge the week leading up to Halloween.


**Infinity War Spoilers ahead! In this Teen Titans fanfic... Here's the second story for the story-a-day the whole week leading up to Halloween!**

* * *

"You don't need Scarlet Witch."

"Uh, she's literally the best female superhero on the team."

"Out of two."

"Granted, but she's still the best."

"Yeah, but you don't need her. She dies in infinity war."

"If we were going solely based on people who survived Infinity War I couldn't dress up as Spiderman and... Did we invite Aqua Lad?"

"We did but he didn't know who the Avengers were."

"Oh okay. Well, I guess it would just be yours and my costumes out of commission if we were going by Infinity War, but still."

"I don't want to dress up for Halloween Beast Boy. And like I said, no one needs a Scarlet Witch."

"Yeah, but we need a Raven." Beast Boy said, stepping towards her.

"I can't take you seriously in your Spiderman gear." She said, softening a little bit. To be honest, she'd never really done Halloween before. She was a little embarrassed to admit that that just hadn't been part of her life. Even Star was catching on faster to these customs than Raven was, and Star was from another planet.

"You don't need me to go trick or treating with you, you have Star."

"Yeah, we have Star, and Star would agree that you should come too. It won't be as fun without you!"

"We're all too old for this anyway!" Beast Boy slumped dramatically to the floor as if she'd hit him with a knockout punch.

"Robin, Cyborg, she said the word..." Raven was only a little bit amused.

"What word?" She asked dryly.

"Old." He groaned as if it was poison on his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I underestimated your immaturity."

"Harsh, Ray."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"I just don't want to go Trick or Treating."

"Why? It's fun! Haven't you ever gone?" Raven shrugged, looking away.

"Well, now you have to go because you haven't before!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's get one thing straight Beast Boy, I don't have to do anything."

"But you should want to, Ray. Because we're friends. And friends do fun stuff together." His logic was... Well, it was there.

"Yeah, come on Raven. It'll be fun. We're all going to get dressed up and go out. It will be like, for one night, we're not superheroes." Robin chimed in.

"Yep. Makes perfect sense. For one night only we'll stop being superheroes, so we can be superheroes." She retorted dryly.

"Oh please, Raven! It will make me much happy for you to go as well!" Starfire pleaded.

"I might consider it." Beast Boy pumped the air.

"That's not a yes that's a slim maybe. Don't get your hopes up. You could probably get Terra to be Scarlet Witch." Beast Boy's arm stopped pumping the air.

"But I don't want Terra... I want you." He said quietly, cheeks reddening as soon as the words were out there. Her cheeks reddened too.

"I'll think about it, Beast Boy. I'll think about it."

"It'll be fun," Robin prompted as she headed towards her room.

"Yeah, Robin knows where all the rich people houses are," Cyborg added.

"They have the best candy," Robin affirmed. But it wasn't really about the candy. It was about the choice.

 _Do I plunge headfirst into the dangerous waters of friendship? Do I dare believe they actually want me outside of their butt-kicking boy band? I wouldn't want me. I'm an outsider and a freak..._

There was a knock at her door. No one ever knocked at her door.

"Trick or Treat..." Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Did you need something?"

"I just don't want you to feel pressured to be Scarlet Witch. The decision is up to you, no matter how cool it would be to have all the Titans dressed up and roaming the streets."

"I really am thinking about it, Beast Boy... I just, I haven't Trick or Treated before, and we're teenagers... And it just feels like it would be awkward. Like I don't fit."

"Of course you fit, Raven. You're part of this group aren't you?"

"Well yeah, that's the group, when we're out fighting bad guys."

"Why's it any different when we're out ringing doorbells and begging for candy?"

"Because I'm not like _you_!"

"If you haven't noticed, Ray... None of us are really that alike. That's why we work so well together as a team. As a family. Please do this with us? Just this once?"

"Okay... But you have to show me what to do." He took a step inside her room and grabbed the pillow off her bed.

"Hey! I just made that bed-"

"Well, you'll need to make it again. You start out with a pillowcase, or at least, that's what my parents taught me. And then you ring people's doorbells or knock, anyone with a porch light on is a potential candy giver. Optimally, by the end of the evening, your bag is _weighed_ down with sugary candies. And that's when the fun part begins, because after that you start trading your candies with your friends. I... I didn't really have friends to trade candy with growing up."

"Well you'll have me."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah... It might be kind of fun."

"It will be really fun I promise! You won't regret this decision! Oh and you might need to watch out for razor blades and poison in your candies. That's probably just a rumor but just in case..."

"I already regret this."

"Aw, come on, you won't regret the best night of your life!"

And in the end, she didn't.

"Next year let's go as the X-Men!"


End file.
